


Till Death Do Us Part || Пока смерть не разлучит нас

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Tentacles, Traditional Media, Trolls, WTF Kombat 2021, gel pen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Любовь сильнее Сыпи.
Relationships: Troll/Troll
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13





	Till Death Do Us Part || Пока смерть не разлучит нас

**Author's Note:**

> По внутрикомандной заявке.

[ ](https://imgur.com/gzsSMIU.png)


End file.
